Say My Name
by Naomi4694
Summary: One shot of Dark Pit x Lucina. Dark Pit encounters Lucina in battle for the first time.


"So I hear Pittoo is completing in another battle this morning." The famous angel of Skyworld brought to the attention of the green-haired goddess.

She grinned looking down at him. "Yes, Pittoo said he didn't want to compete in a real tournament until he knew the skills of every fighter in the mansion."

"Hm, sounds pretty chicken to me." Pit placed his hands behind his head. "When I first joined Brawl I jumped right into a tournament!"

"And what place did you come in may I remind you?" Palutena walked in union with him down one of the mansion's many halls.

"3rd…" Pit looked away embarrassed. "But that was only because I didn't know Jigglypuff could pull off a sudden KO like that."

The goddess laughed. "You see? This is a smart strategy for finding out everyone's strengths and weaknesses before being put to the test."

Pit sighed. "I suppose so. Then again I have your guidance that explains each fighter's strengths and weaknesses."

"Shh Pit, that's our little secret. Anyway, it's never bad to get a bit more practice."

Palutena and Pit continued their journey to the backyard. Not too many smashers were out today. The kids, Link, Fox, Little Mac, and a few others scattered among the field.

"See Dark Pit anywhere?" Palutena asked looking around.

"Why are we looking for him anyway?" The angel returned.

"Because, he suffered a terrible defeat from me yesterday. I'd like to observe his fighting skills from the sidelines."

The search was quickly interrupted when Pit felt a punch in his right arm. "Ow!" he yelped.

"Whoops, sorry Pit-stain. I didn't see you there." Pit's doppelganger smirked.

"So, have any idea who you're fighting today Pittoo?" The goddess asked not paying any attention to the hurt Pit.

"Don't call me that," Dark Pit glared. "And who cares who I fight? I'll destroy him or her anyway."

"Not Lady Palutena! She could beat you any day!" Pit cheered. Palutena grinned at him.

Pit rolled his crimson eyes. "Whatever. You guys are wasting my time."

Palutena and her servant watched the dark angel head towards the stage where he would wait for his opponent. The two shrugged their shoulders and followed him.

Dark Pit stood at the stage select screen, already thinking about what stage he wanted before his opponent arrived. He wanted an Omega stage for a fact, but which stage hasn't he fought on yet? He fought on the Battlefield with Yoshi, the Boxing Ring with Villager, the Gaur Plain with Captain Falcon, etc.

"Dr. Wily's Castle, no items, 3 stock?" that voice from behind him…didn't bother him like most of the voices he heard did.

"Excuse me?" The angel turned to holder of the voice behind him. Her hair shimmered a dark blue that cascaded onto her back, in addition with a tiara glowing on top. Her eyes a deep blue, one of which held the Mark of Exalt. She stood with one hand on her hip while the other laid on Parallel Falchion at her side.

Of course Dark Pit knew of Lucina, heck they were both apart of the Newcomers Ceremony, but he's never this close to her before. He scoffed.

"Sounds good to me. I won't be such an easy challenge." He grinned.

"We'll see about that." The princess walked onto the blue portal. Dark Pit entered in the rules of the battle and placed himself on the red portal. The two were transported on the opposite ends of the Dr. Wily's Castle.

"Ah so he's up against Lucina." Pit observed from the sidelines.

"Quite similar to if you were fighting Marth" The goddess commented.

"Except I'm better than Dark Pit." The angel stated proudly.

"Well you're certainly a lot more cheerful than he is." She complemented.

"READY…GO!"

The swordswoman and the dark angel stared at each other for a few seconds before making any movements. Dark Pit then charged at her with his blades, immediately avoided by Lucina who jumped back and jabbed him from behind with her sword. The angel flew right back up and swung at her with his Electroshock Arm. She smirked while preforming a counter attack and blasted the impact back at Dark Pit.

"Wow, he's really making a fool out of himself out there isn't he?" Pit watched.

Palutena sighed. "This isn't the first time I've seen it,"

Within minutes, the battle was over.

"And the winner is…"

"You'll never defeat me!"

"LUCINA!"

Both fighters were teleported off the stage. Dark Pit scoffed as he took his leave. He didn't lose by THAT much. It was an about 60% damage difference until Lucina sent him flying with a charged attack. The bluenette gripped on the angel's arm. "Please wait."

"What is it?" He turned and crossed his arms.

"Thank you for sparing with me today Dark Pit. I had fun. I am honored to compete against someone of your ability" She bowed slightly to show her gratitude.

Dark Pit let those words process in his mind. Not only did she thank him, she referred to him by his true name. It was either one or the other with everyone else. Ever since people overheard Pit and Palutena's nickname for him, it's been spreading like wild fire. This woman standing right before Dark Pit, just called him by his proper name.

"It was a nice first experience with you Lucina." He replied.

"I hope we can spar once again in the furture." She stated.

"I'm free tonight. That is if you're available" The dark angel planned.

"That sounds perfect. I'll see you then Dark Pit." She smiled as she walked away. Dark Pit watched her.

"Yeah, see you then." His spine tingled replaying that scene in his head.

He was seeing her again that night. He couldn't help but grin.

 **Just a short drabble. I wish this ship was more popular. And no, not because they are clones. Ugh.**


End file.
